Impression
by Rinfuka
Summary: Adakah yang mengerti, bahwa impresi ialah salah satu manifestasi hati?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** _Criminal!AU, Mature Content—violence, cliché, miss typo, kemungkinan ooc, tidak perlu memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan. Tidak terdapat keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Sebuah oneshoot bersambung—ini pun kalau saya putuskan melanjutkan_ _))) #ojigi #dilempar_

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **Impression**

by _**Rinfuka**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

AkashixFurihata— _ **AkaFuri's**_ Fanfiction.

 **.**

 **.**

" **First;**

— **Red"**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap, sempit, dan pengap.

Ruang persegi itu terasa sumpek. Perkakas berantakan tumpang tindih belum lagi mayoritas penghuni yang lebih memilih merapatkan barisan pada sepenjuru sudut tergelap. Begitu pula dirinya. Tubuh kecilnya terjepit tetapi tak cukup ingin menyusun suara pemecah bunyi.

Mirahnya berpendar. Menyala terang dalam redupnya penerangan. Bergerak menyusuri sekeliling dalam diamnya. Nuansanya hening cenderung sunyi. Seolah bergerak bisa mati. Mereka yang satu lingkup tempat dengannya begitu tenang tanpa pergerakan.

Hanya sekali dua kali akan ada tarikan napas tersengal, senggukan nyaris habis, atau hembus napas tidak beraturan. Ia tidak termasuk ketiganya. Justru sebaliknya dari kebanyakan sikap ia hanya terkadang menghelakan napas seolah ini bukan masalah. Tidak ada luka dan itu cukup sebagai landasan pikirnya karena nyatanya ia masih baik-baik saja.

Siapa yang menyangka, usianya belum genap sebelas tahun bahkan untuk dikata wajar berpikiran serasional ini. Tidak ketika sadar benar tempatnya berada ialah lingkungan asing. Bagaimana tubuh tegap pria berperawakan sangar secara beringas telah menyeretnya kemari. Sudah lebih dari belasan jam ia mendekam di sana dengan penghuni yang terkadang dua hingga empat jam sekali bertambah.

Sekali lagi menatap tenang. Melirik bocah perempuan yang duduk dua sisi di kanannya baru saja disikut saudara laki-lakinya untuk diam. Ia tidak membela apalagi sudi mencela. Bukan suatu yang patut membuatnya turut ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Bibirnya masih nyaman melakukan hitungan mundur yang membosankan.

Sebuah sentakan berdesing nyaring sepenjuru ruang. Pintu bobrok yang ajaibnya masih begitu tampak kokoh itu terjeblak. Lelaki yang diingatnya juga pernah membawa dirinya selayaknya karung beras baru saja melemparkan seorang bocah lagi ke dalam. Menatap sengit puluhan anak lainnya yang berjengit diiringi jeritan tertahan, berdecak tidak sabar, menutup kasar satu-satunya pintu yang ada.

Debukan keras masih menggema halus di telinga. Berbentur telak tubuh yang sekali lihat begitu ringkih dengan lantai kotor berkerak bekas tetesan hujan di sela genteng bocor. Ia memperhatikan, untuk kali ini lamat-lamat. Serasa ada dorongan yang bercokol agar terus mengamati.

Tidak ada yang cukup berani bergerak dari sisi panjang dinding yang minim perabotan dan tidak berguna. Puluhan pasang mata itu hanya memperhatikan, tidak bersuara.

Pergerakan anak itu lelet. Kaos yang ia kira semula berwarna putih itu lusuh. Kusut, bercorak coklat terkena lumpur sepenjuru badan. Rambutnya kusut, mencuat, tidak menarik dilihat.

Perlahan kedua tangannya tergerak. Menapak lantai kasar yang digunakan sebagai penyangga massa sementara. Ada beberapa lebam menghias wajah kotornya ketika dia berhasil mengangkat kepala. Tatapannya nyalang, mengarah nanar pada puluhan kepala yang seolah jadi penonton semata sementara dirinya tengah membutuhkan bantuan barang untuk duduk saja.

Ada kilat bara yang dilihatnya dari biji serupa kuaci. Ada tekat bergejolak asing dalam sorotnya. Ada kobaran suara melengking dalam deru napasnya. Tanpa suara mengutuk mati siapa pun yang berniat mengganggunya. Tangan yang tergores pinggiran kursi rusak sebagai penopang tubuhnya berdiri itu terkepal. Erat, penuh kecaman makna dalam bisunya.

Ia menggerakan bibir. Senyuman yang tipis melengkung. Kali pertama mendapati ada yang sebegitu menakjubkan untuk dilihat dalam kurun waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia dalam ruang menjijikan tempatnya disamakan dengan puluhan anak malang yang kemungkinan besar akan dilelang.

Dia terpaku dalam artian terpukau.

Ini menarik, pikirnya. Tidak ada satu pun sebelum anak itu yang cukup membuatnya memberikan senyuman cuma-cuma. Mereka kebanyakan hanya bocah apa adanya. Ketakutan dalam bayang lingkungan asing yang mengaktifkan alarm bahaya seketika. Merengek butuh perlindungan. Gemetar mendapati keadaan jauh dari kata nyaman.

Ia ingin tertawa. Tidak cukup mengira mendapatkan suatu hal yang semula tidak terpikir olehnya.

Serupa dengan bagaimana ia pernah mendapat pelajaran untuk dapat tenang di setiap situasi, berpikir lebih jeli, lantas menemukan setiap peluang paling mustahil sekali pun untuk menangani penyelesaian solusi.

Terlepas dari pemikiran bercabang bibirnya kembali pada hitungan. Tinggal sekejap mata ia akan melayangkan tatapan bengis kepada para bajingan tengik yang sudah punya nyali membawanya kemari sebagai salah satu anak yang diculik. Tatapan sinisnya berpendar sekilas. Lantas terlibas dalam kegelapan.

Meleburkannya. Menutupinya.

Setelahnya sepuluh hitungan terakhir waktunya menyentil.

 _Satu_ , lengkingan jerit.

 _Dua_ , bunyi pukulan keras menghantam sana-sini.

 _Tiga_ , bunyi saling membentur dengan suara serapahan berkoar depresif.

 _Empat_ , desing bising tembakan peluru.

 _Lima_ , aroma karat semerbak menusuk indera penciuman.

 _Enam_ , jeritan sekarat dengan suara desis tercekik seraya menyeret kerikil.

 _Tujuh_ , pintu terjeblak lagi dengan latar pemandangan merah. Wajah-wajah bocah terkesiap dengan nuansa ketakutan yang kian mengental begitu melihatnya.

 _Delapan_ , sapaan sopan sontak menerpanya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Seijuurou- _sama_?"

 _Sembilan_ , anggukan sekenanya, tatapan sinis dengan seringai bengis, mulut yang dimiliki Tuan Muda berpredikat magis itu melungking tipis. "Jangan kau pikir bisa bermain-main dengan seorang Akashi." tandasnya dingin. Menukik akurat menghujam pada lelaki tambun yang mengerah dalam sekarat regangan nyawa.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap tenang. Mendesah lirih mendapati si objek terinti atensi telah pergi tanpa dia ketahui. Sangat disayangkan. Mengerdikan bahu acuh Akashi memaku kembali mirahnya ke hadapan. Menyeringai menang. Mengabadikan sepintas genangan merah yang menghitam di ujung sepatunya.

Dengan itu misinya selesai. Menghancurkan gembong para babi busuk bawah kota yang secara semena mengambil keuntungan dengan menculik anak terlantar, menjadikan mereka aset perdagangan ilegal.

Berpura menjadi anak terlantar terasa tidak seburuk itu. Akashi sendiri hanya memberi senyuman miring ketika saran gila sesamanya melontar sebagai sambutan. Sesekali mencoba hal baru boleh juga. Dan sesuai ekspetasinya, ia justru mendapati pemandangan menarik yang kini raib ditelan gelap.

Sayang sekali. Sungguh. Akashi sudah membuat puluhan rencana untuk bisa menjadikan si bocah itu menguntungkan kelak. Seandaikan anak itu masih ada di sana saat ini.

Memanfaatkan. Dimanfaatkan. Atau menjadi keduanya, Akashi tidak cukup peduli. Selama ia mampu menjalankan segala yang harus dilakukannya hingga batas kemenangan telak yang nyata maka tidak ada masalah.

Ada kilatan minat yang tersembunyi dalam mirahnya. Sorot ingin yang menggelegak. Akashi memaku diri untuk fokus pada pekerjaan selanjutnya. Meski bisikan kecil menerpa telinganya.

Bahwa ia ingin melihat lagi gemerlap gelap dalam pupil kuaci si bocah coklat.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

Halo, saya kembali. Cukup lama tidak memunculkan diri. Seperti yang saya katakan di _warning_ , ini fanfiksi oneshoot bersambung, semoga saya dapet ilham berlebih ngelanjutin, ini tidak diniati panjang. Adakah yang tertarik? Beri saja saran dan kritiknya, barangkali? )))

Salam,

Rinfuka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** _Criminal!AU, Mature Content—violence, cliché, miss typo, kemungkinan ooc, tidak perlu memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan. Tidak terdapat keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **Impression**

by _**Rinfuka**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

AkashixFurihata— _ **AkaFuri's**_ Fanfiction.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Second;**

— **Grey"**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi ini menggugu. Layaknya serpihan es yang akhirnya meluruh. Jatuh berkeping menyisakan debu-debu halus dingin menyusup.

Kerjapan lugu membias binaran coklat mungil yang terbuka. Bergaris halus bercak merah menyisir setiap sudut tatap. Kotor, menghitam, menorehkan kesan suram mencekam.

Dia bergeming ragu. Lantas menapak selangkah mundur dengan lutut bergetar. Tubuhnya kaku, bulir bening dari matanya meluruh. Jatuh lurus membentuk bongkahan-bongkahan bulat teratur yang menimpa lantai bercorak acak.

Erangan sakit menyusupi indera, miris terdengar dengan untaian terputus memanggil namanya. Membisikan kata _pergi_ dalam imaji dari kilatan sirat mata yang tak sengaja bertemu dari muka pintu. Meratap sakit di tempat terasing yang tidak dia ketahui lagi. Mengulas senyuman pedih, gerakan bibir yang melantunkan kalimat _tidak apa-apa_ untuknya dalam sunyi.

Tubuh mungilnya tak mampu bergerak guna menderap dan mendekati sosok yang kian sekarat. Nyalinya menciut hingga tidak lebih besar dari kerikil untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Mulutnya menutup, bisu dalam realita, berbanding dengan sanubarinya yang menjerit tidak terima.

Cukup lama hingga suara pekik tertahan lainnya menyulut takut kian terasa. Nyaring, memekak lantas menghilang dalam sekejap. Sekian detik berlalu mematung, terdengar bebunyian derap langkah halus mengiringi, mendekat kian pasti, dari sisi yang mematri matanya untuk bergeming.

Lekukan lorong rumah mencekam tiap detik.

Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Membuka susah payah agar oksigen yang tersendat mampu terserap. Sadar benar kondisi di tengah situasi awam yang ada, kaki-kaki kecil itu memaksa si pemilik melangkah. Membutakan pandangan, menulikan telinga demi langkah tersuruk yang berhasil digapainya, bocah kecil itu berbalik untuk lari.

Menorehkan isak lirih ketakutan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, juga ketidakberdayaan.

Bayang-bayang keceriaan rekan sejawatnya. Seorang yang lebih tua berperan sebagai kakak lelakinya. Pemilik panti yang begitu mencerminkan seorang ibu. Pengawas yang kerap datang berlaku layaknya ayah bagi anak-anak. Bahkan memikirkan betapa hangatnya nuansa itu tak berhasil telak menyingkirkan gambaran merah menyala yang menyelimuti mereka.

Tergeletak, bersimbah warna terang yang selayaknya disukai teman-temannya, menatap hampa dirinya juga bayangan samar dari kilatan benda yang menyayati mereka tanpa rasa.

Furihata Kouki mual, nyaris muntah juga napasnya yang terengah dibagi antara berlari juga ketakutan yang menyusup sendi tulang. Bocah itu tersuruk, menyandung bongkahan tanah tak rata pinggiran sesemakan, menubruk kubangan air paska hujan.

Tangisnya teredam. Dinginnya suhu tak lantas membuat nyerinya menghilang. Kian menjadi, menggerogoti, lantas mengutuk manusia biadab itu sampai mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata merasakan perih. Dari pelipis, dagu, siku, lutut dan banyak lagi. Pandangan yang semula kabur mulai menemukan dimana dirinya tersadar. Tempat itu temaram cenderung gelap. Hanya bersisa sedikit cahaya rembulan dari ventilasi tinggi yang separuhnya tertutup tumpukan kardus usang.

Pupilnya yang kecil itu lantas mengerling. Meniti satu-persatu belasan pasang mata yang mematri pandang padanya. Enggan bersuara apalagi sudi bergerak sekadar membantunya berdiri.

Desis lirih merintih dari bibirnya yang terkoyak di sisi kiri. Lengannya tergores lagi. Lebih menyakitkan karena pegangan kursi berkarat.

Di lain waktu Furihata pasti menangis. Merengek manja pada seseorang yang pasti menceramahinya untuk berhati-hati meski tetap telaten mengobati setiap luka yang dia miliki. Bertutur kata baik untuk membuatnya mengurangi kebiasaan ceroboh yang melekati.

Yang lantas di saat terakhir diingatnya telah tertutup kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Furihata ingin memekik kendati bibirnya justru mengatup rapat. Degup jantungnya yang memompa kelewat hebat. Dan deru napasnya yang menyendat. Pandangan mata yang seolah bisa menghancurkan segala manusia penghambat.

Furihata teramat marah. Pada tragedi miris yang memenuhi isi kepalanya ibarat kaset rusak. Yang terus-menerus membayangi tiap kedipan matanya.

Tubuhnya terpasung kaku. Kakinya yang semula bergetar kini berdiam diri. Pada tautan pandang sekian detik yang terjadi. Dari puluhan pasang mata yang memandang kosong sosoknya hanya satu yang bergeming dalam sorot arogansi tak terbantah. Berikut seukir lengkung menawan di bibir yang menyeringai senang.

Furihata bergidik. Nyaris ambruk lagi andaikata deru bising diluar ruangan itu tidak menginterupsi. Pekik kesakitan yang membaur pada lebatnya hujan turun. Juga desing berisik peluru yang terdengar.

Pintu terdobrak diiringi tubuh-tubuh terkesiap. Furihata melirik sekali untuk mengatasi ketakutan diri yang kian menjadi. Setengah tergesa menelusupkan diri pada kekacauan yang terjadi. Menunggu kesempatan melarikan diri.

Tidak perlu dua kali untuk melihat sorotan angkuh yang menyelimuti gelimang merah-jingga yang lantas berdiri diberi bungkukan hormat dari pria-pria berjas rapi yang masuk.

Yang Furihata tahu hanya satu. Pergi secepat mungkin. Dan memastikan diri tidak diikuti. Apalagi oleh mata berpredator menawan itu.

Di tengah deru kencang larinya melawan laju hujan baru Furihata sadari betapa lusuh penampilanya. Kaos putih kesayangan bergambar mesin gigantik yang memiliki belasan gerbong telah sobek sekaligus diperciki banyak sekali lumpur.

Furihata seketika mengerang merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya. Lantas jatuh tersuruk karena kehilangan tenaga.

Helaan pasrah mengiringi katupan matanya yang memendar lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ini berlanjut―akhirnya.

Sekadar bentuk keinginan saja ini berlanjut karena sejujurnya saya menyukai ide-ide semacam ini tetapi lumayan kesulitan ingin menjadikannya oneshoot saja. Berhubung saya ini kerap kali menelantarkan fanfiksi yang tidak sekali tamat jadilah perlu berpikir ulang untuk bisa menyelesaikan selagi mood saya masih begitu baik untuk mengerjakannya.

Sudah cukup lama saya tidak mengupdate apa-apa ya, saya kangen menulis lagi. Dan inilah yang bisa saya berikan. XDv

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Saya sedang mencoba menyelesaikan beberapa fanfiksi yang terlalu lama berdiam di draft, tinggal sedikit tapi prosesnya tidak berjalan. Demi apalah, saya jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar menulis sekarang.

Maafkan, dan salam,

Rinfuka.


End file.
